


He is tricking you

by kei28



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Established Relationship, Hayden is back, M/M, Theo Raeken is Liam Dunbar's Anchor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kei28/pseuds/kei28
Summary: Hayden is back and doesn’t know about Liam and Theo.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 5
Kudos: 120





	He is tricking you

Liam knew something was wrong at the right moment his boyfriend entered the room.

He was lying on his bed, pretending to study for his biology test, when Theo arrived.

“Oh, thank God,” the beta said, “Can you help me here? I’m losing my mind!” He made his best puppy eyes, for good measure.

Theo didn’t answer. He just looked at him in the eyes, his expression like thunder, like he always did when something was troubling him. 

“What is it?” Liam asked. He got up and knelt on his bed, so he could be the same height as the chimera.

“Looks like you have visitors,” Theo replied, bitterly.

The beta frowned. He was just going to ask what he meant but then he recognized the scent. It hit him like a wave. It had been a while but it hadn’t changed. 

“Hayden?”

The girl arrived in the room and Liam felt nauseous. Like her smell, she didn’t change at all. Her brown hair and her small nose were still the same, her confident posture was still the same. Something in her eyes was different though. Liam couldn't quite understand what it was.

”I’ll leave you two talk.” Theo announced. His voice was almost faint. The beta caressed gently his hand before he left.

Hayden looked at him for a while, as if she was studying him. ”Your hair is so long.” she stated with a smile.

”Yeah, well, I didn’t have time to-, ” He didn’t get to finish because the girl was already over him, hugging him tightly. Her strength didn’t change as well, the beta noticed. After a moment of uncertainty, Liam hugged her back, because after all, she was still Hayden and he had missed her a lot.

“What is he doing here?” she asked when they loosened the embrace.

“Who?”

Hayden laughed. “What do you mean who? Theo Reaken! Isn’t he supposed to be underground again?”

Liam wasn’t really sure how to tell her that their enemy was now his boyfriend. ”We broke Kira’s sword, remember? And also, he helped a lot when you left.”

The girl looked at him like she was waiting for him to laugh and say it was a joke. When he didn’t, her face flinched. She started glancing and sniffing around, and Liam had to hold a chuckle because she reminded him of a hound.

The boy followed her look: she noticed Theo’s clothes all over the place, his shoes, and a picture on Liam’s nightstand. It was a photo they took during Christmas break, in which a faked-annoyed-Theo had Liam on piggyback, that was laughing and putting a Santa hat on the chimera’s head. Liam loved that picture because it summed up their relationship pretty well.

Hayden looked confused and angry at the same time, which Liam never thought could be possible. She sprinted out of the room, where she found Theo, right near the door. The beta wasn’t even surprised that his boyfriend didn’t actually leave. Frankly, he was glad he didn’t. Hayden wasted no time pinning the chimera to Liam’s bedroom wall, with her forearm on his neck.

”What did you do?” she screamed.

”I didn’t do anything, Hayden. What do you mean?” Theo replied with a smirk as if he wasn’t getting strangled.

”Oh, you know exactly what I mean! What have you done to him?”

”You mean, besides giving him my dick that seems to provide him everything you couldn't?” he said. The girl growled at him.

”Theo!” Liam rebuked him tiringly.

”I’m sorry, baby. You know I get sarcastic when I am attacked.” It seemed like he found the situation very entertaining.

”Baby?” Hayden looked proper confused. ”What the hell is going on?”

Liam sighed and grab the girl off the chimera. Theo immediately went by his boyfriend's side, arms crossed, and an amused look on his face.

”Theo and I are dating.” Liam told her in one breath. Hayden growled at Theo and the beta was positive she was going to attack him again.

”He’s tricking you. Just like he did when he arrived at Beacon Hills.” Her voice softened when her eyes moved from the chimera to him. “He will never change and you know that, Liam. Wake up.”

“Wake up?” Liam asked angrily, ”How can you something like this when you weren’t even here? Where were you when the whole city was trying to kill us? Where were you every time I lost control and almost killed innocents?”

Theo slowly intertwined their fingers together, to calm him down. Liam was so grateful for him. On the other hand, Hayden looked stunned but she didn't dare to talk.

”I’ll tell you where you were, ” after taking a deep breath, he continued, ”Not here. Not with me. Theo was always there, instead. Helping me, fighting with me. He became my anchor, and then my boyfriend.” The chimera squeezed the hold.

“I’m sorry that I left, Liam. I had to. My sister needed me.”

“I know and I don’t blame you for that. But don’t attack Theo. He has changed, even if you don’t see it.” the beta replied. Hayden just nodded.

When she left, Theo remained quiet for a while, which was unusual when the two of them were alone. He just laid on the bed, with his back to the beta, staring at their Christmas picture. Liam couldn't understand what he was thinking: barely a few moments ago he seemed his normal amused and confident self but now he just seemed sad.

”Are you okay, T?” Liam asked. He mumbled a  _ yes _ in response.

”I don’t believe you.” the werewolf continued. So he rested his chin on Theo’s shoulders. ”Talk to me. Is it because of what Hayden said?”

Theo sighed. ”No. I mean, I’m so used to Stiles saying that kind of things that they don’t bother me anymore, ” Liam laughed softly, as he brushed his hair.

”What is it then?”

”When I saw her on the doorstep, I thought, ” he stopped for few seconds, ”I thought it was over for us, you know? Your girlfriend was back, and my time was up.”

”You kidding?” Liam asked but Theo’s eyes showed that he wasn’t kidding. ”You know it is over with Hayden!”

”Do I? She was your first love.”

”She was.” the beta confirmed, ”But I do not love her anymore. Please, trust me.”

It was a side of Theo that he didn’t get to so see quite often. Liam didn’t know how to react every time his insecurities surfaced, so he just hugged him. And that’s what he did that day. He forced Theo to turn around and face him, and then he tangled him in a bear hug. The chimera seemed to relax a bit.

”I love you, ” the chimera said. Liam looked at him with pure surprise but he knew what his answer would be.

”I love you too, Theo.”


End file.
